


PingXiaWaiZhuan 第二十章、第二十一章

by tengdou



Series: 萍侠外传 [3]
Category: PingXiaWaiZhuan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tengdou/pseuds/tengdou





	PingXiaWaiZhuan 第二十章、第二十一章

第二十章

雨后天晴，司徒绛在清晨的光线中醒来，饕足的睡眠使心情格外好，那个人赤着背脊趴在他身边，头发凌乱地贴着脖颈和少许脸颊，近距离下一张睡脸，沉沉静静地阖着眼睛。一觉起来第一眼看到的人，这种感觉意外的新奇，以往为防在睡梦中被刺杀，司徒绛都不会留人夜宿。他看了他一会儿，用手指摸了摸林长萍的耳鬓，接着伸手拨开了遮挡的额发，动作之下，那个人疲累地动了动眼睑，有些艰难地睁开了眼睛。

既然他醒了，司徒医仙也不打算委屈自己，撑起手臂困住他，一低头就亲了下去。同榻醒来，衣衫尽褪，事到如今再矫情早就不新鲜了，林长萍被吻得陷进衾被之中，唇舌的辗转让他闷声不响了好一会儿。良久，司徒医仙放开他，两个人呼吸不稳，身体紧贴在一起：“你现在倒忍得住了，嗯？”

他已经没有了第一次拔剑怒斥的烈性，林长萍没说话，沉默之下又是一记黏连的长吻。

舌头是炙热的，握在掌心里的手却是刺人的冰冷。

“……待会给你听个脉，”司徒绛在亲吻的短暂停顿里望着他的眼睛，“你真是最麻烦的病人。”

事实证明他没有猜错，林长萍伤势趋重，身上已起了高热，情况不容乐观。重伤之人偏偏跑出去淋了一通冻雨，回来冷了也不开口，当真如木头一般丧失了冷热知觉，跟傻子有什么区别。司徒医仙忘了自己一整晚都没给他衣服穿，也无视了将个半死之人奸淫的混事，光顾着骂泰岳，骂林长萍，把七七八八的药丸喂进他嘴里。

“啧，别躺，背上还有伤。”司徒绛将他按在肩头，手上沾了药膏抹到后背。伤口又裂了，昨晚压着他开的口子，林长萍痛得直吸冷气，半个背脊看起来又冷又疼，这个伤口开开合合，也不知被折磨了几回，何况那个人现在，已经那么忍不了疼了。

司徒绛拿过自己的斗篷把林长萍裹牢了，想了想又把貂鼠领子立起来系紧。“想睡就趴着，穿着睡。”司徒绛扶过他，腾出手往边上随便抓了件袍子，“现在给你去取药，要是又跑了，下次就把你药残了。”

反正他现在跟哑巴也没差别，如果能让林长萍选，也许他现在就想成个废人，什么都不用争了。

在竹林后的山坡传召了星纹，这次司徒医仙没那么急着抢药，先谨慎盘问了一遍她此行的意图。星纹以往在匿仙楼还算老实，没有锦雀心思深，几句之后就低头道：“主上慧眼，的确是贤王所命。”

她恭敬道：“当日显帝误服了本该送去给皇子的秘药，十日后便发了怪病，之后一天比一天病重，现已不能料理国事。此药出自主上之手，主上医术素来独步天下，太医院果真无人能解，故王爷口谕急命我们寻回主上，以南山的飞鸾宫做赏赐，特拜主上回长安替天子治病。”

司徒绛冷笑道：“这就怪了，贤王有心送去给皇子吃，那么天子误服也是一样。小皇子尚在襁褓，朝堂之上，还有谁人比贤王更具君主之风？”

“这……星纹只是听命行事，王爷大智，星纹也参不透。”

“贤王对旁人一向心狠手辣，本医尚有利用余地都能一脚踹开，如今反倒顾念起亲情来，舍不得他亲叔叔死了？”

“匿仙楼之事，王爷有意亲自向主上赔罪。”

“赔罪倒受之不起，”司徒绛留心着星纹的表情举止，想看出背后是否有诈，“若是本医不肯回长安，他命你们如何？”

星纹摇了摇头：“这倒没有，王爷只说，主上一定会选择回长安。”

司徒绛大笑起来，贤王的确将他看得很透，荣华富贵谁不稀罕，他司徒绛爱极，又怎会离得了那些声色奢靡。贤王若真有心要除去他，星纹等人不会没有行动，叫回长安再下手，对他来说反而危险，不像缜密的贤王会做的事。飞鸾宫，那可是皇家建造的一座瑰丽至极的殿宇，见识过了江湖漂泊的清贫日子，他不动心可难了。

“好，贤王此举的深意，本医暂且不解了。离了长安也有些日子，怎会不加想念，只是在此处本医还有些余事未了，如果贤王真有诚意，不如等本医思虑妥当，如何？”

“主上决策，星纹岂会有异议。只是……若是为了那名泰岳弟子，还请主上三思。匿仙楼中什么都有，也不缺秀美男子，况且主上要是实在喜欢，把他带去长安便是，千万别因此拂了王爷的意。”

司徒绛眯了眯眼睛：“你这还叫没有异议？”

察觉到语气中的寒意，星纹忙道：“属下万万不敢，只是替主上忧思！”

“慌什么。”他又端详了片刻，才开口道，“你跟着本医也有些年头，应该知道我从不被些花花草草绕住眼睛，林长萍也一样。”

虽然此话不假，但想起连日来看到的种种，星纹仍觉得与以往有些不同：“可为什么……”

“啧，你比锦雀蠢就罢了，如今连话都听不明白。”司徒绛蹙了蹙眉，“难搞到手的总是新鲜，我等的，是他心甘情愿爬到身上来的一天，而这样的兴趣等到那之后也就腻了，所以本医不可能带他回长安。林长萍被武林追杀，怎么看都会是个甩不脱手的包袱，玩玩就罢了，叫我放到身边去，当本医同你一样蠢？”

星纹这才顿悟：“是属下驽钝了，原来如此，主上待在此处，的确更为妥当。”

“凭主上的谋略，相信要不了多久，就可听到事毕回长安的消息了，”她屈膝行礼，“星纹静候佳音。”

竹林事毕，星纹告退，只是此次召见，累述的许多长安富丽妙事，不免让司徒绛忆起了往昔匿仙楼中的放纵日子。他循着小径一路走回月牙湖，竹林外落进视线的那一间小屋，比初见时看去还要寒酸许多。落魄逃亡的避所，与仙宫一般的匿仙楼如何相比，让他蜷缩在这样一处矮屋，就算是现在看来，都只会觉得是件不可思议的荒谬之事。

推开门，屋内的桌案上还铺着几味药引，换下的衣物扔在木盆里，积着一层稀薄的泥。司徒医仙啧了一声，他自己都不曾注意，不知不觉间，竟替人洗衣煎药，分毫不取。

莫名的不满。他径直往里间走去，伸手撩开帘子，还在门槛外，却隐约听到了一阵压抑的喘息声。

床榻的里侧，林长萍缩在角落里，斗篷将他包裹得严严实实。那些细碎的声音十分克制，像是尽量不被布料透出来一般隐忍地吐息着，断断续续，既像是痛苦，又带着一层喑哑的色情。

这种音色，司徒绛一听就知道是什么，他心下一惊，走上去将膝盖撑到榻上，双手并用地解开那人的斗篷领子。貂鼠毛领已经被打湿了几处，玄色缎子里露出来一张汗津津的脸，林长萍聚不拢视线，也不知看向何处，眼睛里迷蒙一片。司徒绛用手掌托着他的头颈，往颈项上点了两处穴道，骂道：“你吃了什么！要不要命了！”

察觉到人声，那个人像是意识到了什么，松开了攥着衾被的手，趋着体热的方向就往司徒绛身上迫切地抓上来。司徒医仙气得脸色扭曲，任他毫无力气地扯着他的领口，衣襟乱得七七八八，等到嘴唇贴到胸口上来的时候，脑子里什么匿仙楼飞鸾宫，一时之间都跑没影了。

“胆子是大了，竟敢把本医当做女人上？”司徒绛终于想起来林长萍天性是喜欢女人的了，一时之间醋怒交加，手伸进斗篷里，抱过了腰就揽到腿上来，“这次我是不会伺候你的，你自己碰吧！”

拉下了头颈堵住了对方的嘴唇，仅仅是吻，对于林长萍来说也已经是解渴甘霖。他闭着眼睛急促地喘息着，唇舌的纠缠里遵循着本能抱紧了对方的脖子，下体为了好受不断地蹭着司徒绛的小腹，双腿紧扣在腰后，做出着他清醒时，绝对想象不出的羞耻动作。

司徒绛被他缠得也有些撩火，撇开了头把手指放进他嘴里，另一边拿眼睛在地上扫视了一圈，没多久果然看到了一个滚落在床脚下的空瓷瓶。林长萍果真是喝了错神水，趁着他外出，在地上乱丢着的衣物里找到的这瓶“解痛药”。他服下的瞬间是舒服了，也感觉不到身体上的痛楚，但是错神水惑乱心性，不仅让神智出现短暂疯魔，也会刺激情欲，一发不可收拾，如果周围没有旁人相解，便只有死路一条。

“这么不怕死……以后不是病成傻子，就是变成疯子。”司徒绛只觉得手指都不够稳住自己了，那人的舌头无意识地滑过指缝，激得他下腹一阵发紧。明明昨夜做的足够了，他向来视情事不过享受，怎能做得体虚内空，让自己受累？况且林长萍经过昨夜，也坚持不了多久，能泄出一次就不错了，万不能为那一次受诱惑，被他吸干了可不划算。

“……唔……”手指顶到口腔深处，林长萍痛苦地皱紧眉心，下身无法排遣，燥热得浑身都要烧起来。背脊上的伤，脑中的高热，浑浑噩噩的性欲，身体已经到达了极限，心脏仿佛要从胸腔里跳出来。他无法负荷快感带来的压榨，在乱七八糟的呼吸里，他连自己是谁，都觉得不需要了。

“……”司徒绛放开了手指，抱过了林长萍重新衔住了他的嘴唇，濡湿了的手指插进后穴，另一只手握住前端。那个人仿佛得救了，在抚慰之下急促着鼻息，也不知过了多久，林长萍终于咬紧了嘴唇得到了解脱，头靠在司徒绛的肩头，浑身脱力了般，茫然地喘了好久的气。

沉溺于欲望，不知尊严为何物，也不再说出那些大煞风景的话，这样的林长萍，他应该是最喜欢的，这是他留在这所陋室的理由，也是林长萍要补偿给他的报酬。

称心如意，就像匿仙楼里有求必应的男人女人。

司徒绛静静地由他靠着，停歇里，有些没由来地想起，某天闯入悬壶小楼的青衫剑侠，是如何的凛然洁净，以至于他第一次见，就望进了眼睛里。

第二十一章

雨水停歇，天气终于难得地放晴了。小竹林一片苍翠，明亮的光线一束束照射下来，拍打着空气中漂浮起来的花草香气，好闻的清冽味道。林长萍已经很久没有走出过屋子，那人面对突来的阳光条件反射地挡了挡脸，指缝里泄露出来的一双眼睛慢慢睁开，晨光中，本来浑浊的瞳仁泛出一层微弱的琥珀色。

之前的林长萍整个人灰蒙蒙的，除了讨到错神水的时候眼睛里会有神采，其他光景都是朦胧地望着角落，怔怔地发呆。这样的目光，已是许久不曾见过了，司徒绛畅快地走下石阶：“木头就得晒，捂着发霉。”

林长萍站在屋檐下望着门前的小院，篱笆下的花都开了，星星点点，有些挤破着花苞开了一半，没有他往常的打理，它们照样生长得很好。万物不曾改变，冷漠得不会因为一个人的失败，而停止它们复苏的脚步。头顶熟悉的天空，眼前林立的竹丛，让林长萍感到狼狈，他下意识地摸向脖子上挂着的瓷瓶，瓶子里已经空了，昨天晚上喝完的最后一滴，已作了让他安稳沉睡的灵药。

正迟疑着，眼前不知不觉又多了一团阴影，视线里落进一枚绛色红痣，那人不耐地蹙着眉：“喂，本医不来拉你，你就不晓得跟上来？”

跟上来，去哪。林长萍被他拉着走进光线里，本能地有些抗拒。但是身体已经习惯了强制之下的服从，司徒绛不图他的命，也不要拿他去换取什么，不过索要一副皮囊，比那些直剜心脏的背叛要容易太多了，他给得起，也终于不再在乎。

清如明镜的月牙湖，将整个蔚蓝天空映在怀中，云与水草，在水面上无声地融合在一起，任微风轻轻吹动。司徒绛带着他绕过半圈湖泊，沿途波光粼粼，涟漪舒展，一直走到瀑布旁边才停下脚步，转而示意他坐下来：“就这里，别乱动。”

林长萍被他按在河石上，不明白他想做什么。

司徒医仙看着他的表情就瞪了一眼过去：“你以为呢，多久没洗头了，晚上睡觉苦的还不是本医。”

看着他一副不堪忍受的样子，林长萍总算有了点反应：“……啊，我……”

“少说那些自己来啊之类的废话，背上那副药膏贵着呢，弄湿了你赔啊，还当我愿意了？”司徒绛烦躁地扶过他的发簪，察觉到手下的人并不安分，补充道，“别动，给你解头发。”

打开发髻，三三两两的头发落进手里，其实并不算多么糟糕，打结的也不多，不过挑剔如司徒医仙，还是啧了一声表示不满，取过了木瓢顺手接了一瓢瀑布水。

清水而下，头发在净水中泛出比之前更深的漆色，司徒绛一只手掌托着林长萍的后颈，防止流水下来滴进他的衣领里，另一只手慢慢淋着木瓢里的水，一次之后用手掌粗略梳通一回湿发，以此往复，逐次清洗。林长萍只感觉触及到皮肤的手指意外的柔和，比之冰凉的春季湖水，鲜明地温暖着，他有些难以想象，那个人明明享受惯了被人簇拥服侍的富贵生活，又怎么会熟练这些，做到一分不多，刚刚好。

“先生……”

司徒绛停了停，这是林长萍这些日子以来第一次叫他。

“郎中都可称作先生，本医岂不是很掉价？”

语气却并不愠怒，林长萍问道：“可……该如何称呼。”

“本医有名有姓，你自己不会挑？”

那人陷入了沉默，并不打算接下这个问题。司徒医仙憋得一把握紧了手里的头发，差点用力得让林长萍察觉。好不容易愿意开口了，又被急功近利地堵了回去，这下可好，这块木头下次愿意说话，可得等到何年何月。不过倒并不能说他司徒绛贪心，林长萍的那句先生，让他瞬间有种那个人终于清醒过来的错觉，而他面对那样的林长萍，从来就没有不贪心过。

渐渐松开了掌心，发梢一点一点滴着水。

“算了，懒得听。”他直起身。

“……司徒。”

瀑布声中，这两个字差一点就要被淹没了过去。

司徒绛眼皮一跳：“什么？”

“姓氏，亦有敬意。”

谁管你敬不敬意，司徒绛从没想过自己的姓氏居然有一天会让他耳根发麻，恨不得再听上十遍百遍。他扳过林长萍的肩膀，毫不避讳地诱骗道：“水声大，没听见，你再说一遍。”

对方的反应让林长萍醒悟过来，尴尬地要扭过头：“没说什么。”

“嘴硬也没用，”司徒医仙得逞地勾过嘴角，“来，本医亲自问它。”

沙沙水声里，一个流连循序的吻。

没有掺杂着情欲，也没有捕猎般的索取，司徒绛捧过林长萍的脸，把他拉近着靠近自己。湿透的头发打到背脊，冰得林长萍向前一缩，便被那人拥进手臂里。

“药膏……”他来不及挣脱，唯独还记得那是名贵的材料。

“管它呢。”

林长萍的略微回转，让司徒绛兴致高涨起来，甚至不需要那人开口讨要，隔了一天便在瓷瓶里添了新的错神水。尝过极乐滋味的人戒不掉幻影，对于惧怕伤痛的病者更是灵丹妙药，林长萍靠着错神水度日已成习惯，自然，也包含了一层司徒医仙的小小私心。

一到半夜那人会醒来数次，那次淋雨高热的后遗症便是警醒与头痛，如果瓷瓶里有药，多半就会因为受不了折磨而服用。司徒绛以往总是算好了剂量，不会让他多喝一滴，然而如今不同了，那人可是知道开口称呼“先生”，他怎么可能白白放过这种机会，只让林长萍安稳睡觉？

窗外还是暗蓝，林长萍身上都是汗，双手撑着床榻，脖子上的瓷瓶挂下来，随着律动不断地摇摆着。司徒绛一只手臂叠在脑后，仰躺着看着他，脖子上偶尔滴到几滴林长萍的汗水，近得一抬头就可以吻到他。

“还出不来么，”他笑着讽道，“要本医帮你？”

那人闭着眼睛摇了摇头，下身还在吞吐着器物，然而因为动作实在生涩，总是撞到他处，曾经布满快感的那一点无论如何都找不到，无力感和加快的心跳，让他很快连脸都涨红了。

司徒医仙用手指勾着瓷瓶线绳：“坐起来动啊，就算趴在身上，那里也不会被磨得射出来。”

被他催促，林长萍反而更不得要领，手臂撑了半天直不起来，被司徒绛看不过眼地伸手一拉，结结实实地吻了个透。有这种缓解固然好，但起不了什么根本作用，林长萍更奇怪这次的反应尤为强烈，连什么时候坐上去的都不记得了，快感一阵接一阵，却偏偏就差了那一分半点，难受得还不如头痛欲裂地睡去，也比如此煎熬要好得多。

司徒绛在他嘴里绕了一圈，心满意足地退了出来，眼见林长萍这次因为过量而被药性反噬，居然无论如何都泄不出来，不禁弯起眉眼，轻声细语地哄道：“瞧瞧，这是何苦，叫我一声，不就能立刻舒服了？”

那人眼睫上都被汗水打湿了，只把手伸下去，被司徒绛很快抓住：“这可不行，你还没喊名字，本医就慢慢等。”

喘息中断断续续地：“瀑布……已喊过了……”

“我根本没听到，谁知道你说的是什么。”司徒医仙摸着他的一侧乳头，随口耍赖道，“许是骂人言语，被水声遮了去，岂能作数？”

“那是……嗯……！”

“这么不禁碰，还有另一边呢。”

司徒医仙玩惯把戏，情爱之中欲擒故纵举不胜举，这么不痛不痒地刺激一二，林长萍早晚败下阵来，而他早就养成定力，陪他周旋的耐性绰绰有余。

“还有耳朵，”司徒绛舔了一下他的耳廓，轻声道，“这里，是上次的印子……”

“记不记得，我一吸这里，你就射了。”

“要不要再试试……”

那些断续的画面，和释放的快感，随着催情的话语吹在耳畔，让林长萍不由自主地记起被诱惑的滋味。他颤了一颤，脑子已经不听使唤，他听到自己在本能的屈服里说了话，但是说的是什么，却全凭意识在主宰。

话音落下，他看到司徒绛怔了怔，接着很快笑了起来，接着伸出手臂抱起他，不容置疑地掌握了主动权。被准确撞击的感觉总算让他摆脱了困境，有力的顶送里颈项上被紧紧地吮吸着，仿佛有积压不下的热情，可以不停地发泄。看来无论说了什么，对于司徒绛来说，是有效的。

林长萍低下头，刚好和那人视线相接，司徒绛衔过那个贴着皮肤的小瓷瓶，就着半含着的姿势，情色地渡进林长萍的口中。

先生。

他脱口而出的，是这两个字。并不是心中想的那个姓氏，却不知为什么让司徒绛一时错神，就这么轻易地饶过了他。

“林长萍。”

极轻的，他道。

“你再说一遍。”


End file.
